


cookie

by junscult



Category: K-pop, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 00:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junscult/pseuds/junscult
Summary: "i see he has... fallen for you."





	cookie

"dongpyo, i swear to god if you keep talking about him _one_ more time." eunsang threatened him, dongpyo just laughed at him. the two had a free period and we're sitting on a field in the shade of a big tree.

he crossed his arms, "then what? huh? what do you think you're gonna do to me? hit me? like you can." eunsang rolled his eyes at his best friend.

the two had been friends for over ten years, but the way they had met and become friends with eachother was a weird experience for both of them.

* * *

_"minhee look! that boy is climbing the monkey bars, i wish i could do-" before eunsang, a seven year old at that time, could finish his sentence said boy, who later turned out to be dongpyo, had fallen of the monkey bars._

_he quickly rushed towards the boy, who had fallen, with his short legs, "are you okay? are you hurt somewhere? do i need to get your mom? is your mom here?" eunsang bombarded him with questions as he helped him up, but the boy didn't answer him or any of his questions._

_even when little eunsang had cleaned and bandaged his wounds, dongypo still hadn't said a word. after thinking about a way to get him to open up to him, an idea popped up in his little head. _

_he ran back to where minhee and him had set up their picnic and grabbed a small, yellow box before running back to dongpyo and almost tripped over a branch because of how fast he was running._

_when eunsang eventually stood infront of him, dongpyo looked at him with no expression on his face just like before he ran off. _

_he sat next to him before turning his face to him, "do you want a cookie?" dongpyo's head went up in less than a second and excitedly nodded with his hands clasped. eunsang quickly opened the box and shared his homemade cookies with him._

_"these are so good!" dongpyo said happily, his mouth full with the cookie. _

_eunsang's eyes lit up, "you think so? i made them with my mom and brother this morning!" he said with a bright smile on her face._

_after having that first cookie, dongpyo completely opened up to him and was a lot brighter and talkative than before. _

_they'd had a conversation for over two hours and somewhere in the middle, minhee, who was eunsang's twin brother and hyeongjun, who was dongpyo's neighbour and best friend, had joined them._

* * *

"we all know that you have the softest spot for me, you can't hurt me even if you wanted to." dongpyo said with a smirk.

_even though, dongpyo was older than eunsang by a month, he acted like he was ten years younger._

"you tease me about not being able to hurt you, but you're the one who would murder someone for a boy you've had a crush on before we even met, which was what? fourteen years ago? and you met him when both of you were around four?" dongpyo looked at eunsang with a displeased expression on his face.

"omg, that's like seventeen years, you're such a sucker for hyeongjun-" dongpyo was quick to interrupt him.

"OKAY, we get it, i've liked hyeongjun since we were four and you were fresh out of the womb." eunsang gasped and scoffed in disbelief.

"first of all, you're only _one _month older and second, why do i have to listen to you rant about how hyeongjun smells so nice, how his hair is so soft, how he's just so cute you want to punch him the face and all of that bullshit but i can't tell you facts?" dongpyo looked at him.

"oh you wanna talk about facts? how about the fact that you've liked that guy, cha junho, since even before we got into college the only reason you attend this fucking college is because of him?" eunsang's jaw dropped and he raised his hands in defeat.

"okay fine, you win." he admitted against his will. 

"you didn't have to tell me, i always win." dongpyo said as he stood up to throw away his trash, eunsang mumbled something among the lines of _'yeah sure whatever'_ when he spotted hyeongjun, dongpyo's lifetime neighbour, crush and their other best friend, walking towards them at that moment.

eunsang sneakily stretched out his leg right at the exact moment dongpyo passed by him, he had expected hyeongjun to run towards him and catch him, which happened, but in a different way.

hyeongjun was just in time to catch the falling boy on time, but tripped on a stone right after which caused dongpyo to fall on him.

"i see dongpyo has.... fallen for you hyeongjun." eunsang barely managed to keep himself from laughing at his own joke. 

he looked at dongpyo, who shot him a deadly glare, "i'm gonna kill you lee eunsang." 

eunsang nervously laughed, "oh would you look at that- dohyon! wait for me!" he said as soon as his eyes spotted dohyon, one of his other good friends.

"see you later guys, have fun." he winked before running off.

"lee eunsang!!"


End file.
